


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

by 19agbrown



Series: An Unexpected Turn Of Events [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Implied 'relations', Implied Past Non-Con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: What if, when Jack went back to Torchwood after the year that never was, he didn't go back alone? What if the Doctor went with him?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Tenth Doctor/Ianto Jones
Series: An Unexpected Turn Of Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a particularly long story, but it's cute. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, there would already have been a midquel spin-off for the Eighth Doctor.

** Start:  **

He didn’t know how it happened. Well… he knew HOW it happened, he wasn’t quite that clueless. But he almost couldn’t comprehend it. It really shouldn’t have been possible.

Humans and Time Lords… there was no logical explanation for them to be able to combine into—well… THIS.

The Doctor was almost dazed at the prospect. No other Time Lords had lowered themselves to having sexual relations with a human. Not that he knew of, anyway. It was uncharted territory. He had just assumed that this wouldn’t be able to happen.

The ultrasound wand shook in his hand as he looked up at the projection on the wall of the autopsy room.

He had stayed on Earth with Torchwood after the year that never was. After what he’d endured at the Master’s hands, Jack and Martha hadn’t wanted him to just go swanning off by himself, and if he was being honest, he hadn’t wanted that either. So, he’d let them talk him into staying.

The Doctor had taken to Torchwood like a duck to water. He loved studying the items that came through the rift, and unlike UNIT, Torchwood didn’t have a lot of nagging paperwork for him to wade through afterwards. Well, technically it DID, but Jack never made him do it.

He’d enjoyed his time on Earth. Torchwood was hardly ever dull, and he got to see his friends as often as he liked without worrying about landing in the wrong spot on their timeline. It was the happiest he’d been in a long time.

But then… he and Jack had gotten close. Too close. Jack was in a committed relationship with Ianto Jones, but it wasn’t monogamous by any means, and Ianto had agreed that they could share Jack if that’s what he wanted them to do. Jack, of course, had readily agreed.

So, for the past few months, Jack had been in a relationship with both Ianto and the Doctor, though Ianto and the Doctor didn’t begin their own tentative relationship until about 2 weeks ago.

He and Ianto hadn’t reached the point of sexual relations yet, so there was only one possibility for who could have done this.

The Doctor was terrified. It had been centuries since he’d been a parent, and he knew that Jack hadn’t wanted any more kids. They had been so careless. Not only had they assumed that their difference in species would make this impossible, but the Doctor had also assumed that his age would ensure that nothing came of their encounters, even if it WAS possible.

Time Lords could TECHNICALLY continue to have children until death, unless something else interfered, but after age 900, it was almost unheard of. Though, now that he thought about it, that could be because most Time Lords within Gallifrey’s last few centuries were loomed instead of born. But still.

The Doctor had also thought that the damage that the Master had done to this body aboard the Valiant would make it impossible for him to conceive until he regenerated. It appeared that he was wrong.

The Doctor’s bottom lip wobbled. They should have been more careful. What were they going to do now? The Doctor didn’t think he’d be able to get rid of the child. He could hardly bear the thought of it. But what if Jack didn’t want it?

If he kept it, he’d be spending the next 10 months or so in hormonal agony, not to mention the horror that birth was going to be. But for the Doctor, ‘if’ wasn’t even applicable. For the Doctor, the correct word was ‘when’.

But what was he going to do?

“Doctor!” Jack called from out in the Hub.

The Doctor was too preoccupied to hear him.

“Doctor, are you still here?” Jack called, his voice sounding closer.

The Doctor still didn’t notice.

“Doctor?” Jack asked as he opened the autopsy room door. The Doctor almost dropped the ultrasound wand in shock.

“There you are. Why didn’t you respond when I—?” Jack cut off when he saw the ultrasound projection on the wall and the wand against the Doctor’s pale belly.

Jack slowly started descending the stairs, not taking his eyes off of the projection, gradually getting closer to where the nervous Doctor was standing.

“Is that—?” He asked softly, staring at the glowing golden circle that was being shown on the projection.

“Yep.” The Doctor answered, popping the ‘p’.

Jack turned to face the Doctor and placed a shaking hand on his still flat belly. “Is it—?” He started to ask, staring into the Doctor’s eyes.

“Yes.” The Doctor answered, staring nervously back at him.

Jack’s mouth stretched into the brightest smile the Doctor had ever seen on his face, and he pulled the Doctor into a hug, making the relieved Time Lord accidentally drop the ultrasound wand.

Jack pulled back and kissed the Doctor hard, then spun the scrawny man around with a happy laugh. The Doctor grinned at Jack and sent him a soft look when his blue eyes stared at the Doctor’s lower torso.

Jack then dropped to his knees in front of the Doctor and softly kissed the Doctor’s pale belly.

“How is this possible?” Jack asked as he caressed the Doctor’s flat stomach reverently.

The Doctor shrugged. “Time Lord genetics. All Time Lords can get pregnant, no matter their current body’s gender. I just didn’t think it would be possible in this body after the Valiant.” Jack’s happy smile dimmed slightly, but the Doctor didn’t notice as he continued.

“And with the species barrier, I didn’t know if it would be possible at all. Plus, it gets harder for Time Lords to get pregnant after age 900. I didn’t even consider it a possibility until my energy levels started dropping.”

Jack’s brow furrowed. “Isn’t that a bad thing?” The Doctor shrugged. “Normally, yes. But it happens with all pregnant Time Lords. That’s why the Time Lords started using looms, because the pregnant partner relied on the other to feed them energy, and it was a dependency that many hated.”

Jack looked worried, but the Doctor just smiled down at him reassuringly. “I don’t mind it though. It just gives me a convenient excuse to be closer to you.” Jack laughed and kissed the Doctor’s belly again.

Jack stood back up and kissed the Doctor’s forehead lovingly. “We tell Ianto first, and then everyone else, or just Ianto?” he asked.

The Doctor shrugged. “We can tell whoever you want, but I want Martha to be first after Ianto.” Jack nodded his agreement, then picked the Doctor up and spun him around again.

“Ianto!” Jack called loudly. The Doctor started to bend down to pick up the ultrasound wand, but Jack beat him to it. “No offense, sweethearts, but you bending over is how this happened in the first place.” Jack told the Doctor with a suggestive wink.

The Doctor shook his head at Jack in fond exasperation just as Ianto walked into the autopsy room with a stack of files in his arms. “Sir?” Ianto questioned when he saw the Doctor with his shirt unbuttoned.

Jack held the ultrasound wand up to the Doctor’s belly with an excited grin. “We’re having a baby!” Jack said happily.

Ianto dropped the files in shock, and papers flew out everywhere as he dashed down the stairs and enveloped Jack and the Doctor into a tight hug.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. :)
> 
> I already have a sequel for it written (that's why I listed it as part of a series), which I will probably post at some point, so just let me know if that's something you would be interested in. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
